


Grave Digger

by LegoLamb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLamb/pseuds/LegoLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love that knows no bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave Digger

**Author's Note:**

> just tweaking adding to & reposting this. move along, nothing to see here... 8)

Burying

 

 

_"Gravedigger_

_When you dig my grave_

_Could you make it shallow_

_So that I can feel the rain_

_Gravedigger..."_

 

 

After a long journey and a thousand branch-slaps-in-the-face Tony and his Beloved were here.

"What do you think? Is it like you imagined when I read you the book?"

Tony lay him down carefully and brushed the hair off his forehead, feeling the cool clammy skin under his fingers. It was almost shimmery and translucent in the moonlight.

"You just rest and I'll get to shoveling, 'kay? Kay." Tony patted the still chest and felt cold hope swirl in his own.

The shovel clanked against the hard soil and Tony huffed.

_"The soil of a man's heart is stonier, Louis. A man grows what he can, and he tends it. 'Cause what you buy, is what you own. And what you own... Always comes home to you."_

It took a few hours, which he filled with movie quotes and appropriately grave songs, and then finally he was lowering his Beloved into the hole and filling it with his bare hands, crying softly.

"This won't be like the others, it's different. We're different. You rest now." He whispered and pet the dirt.

The long walk home was lighter and lonelier.

 

 

Home

 

 

 _"When you touch my weary head_  
_And you tell me everything will be all right_  
_You say, "Use my body for your bed_  
_And my love will keep you warm throughout the night"_  
_Well I'll never be a stranger and I'll never be alone_  
_Whenever we're together, that's my home"_

 

Gibbs was sanding, covered in sawdust, wearing the red hoodie Tony loved. His ear had fallen off when he was putting it on. Tony would glue it back later, it was safe in his pocket.

It was good he was used to grunts and hours of silence. They could make it like it was, Tony knew.

Tony walked to the boat and circled his arms around his fragile marine and carefully tightened his hold, ignoring the lack of heat and musty smell of dirt and decay. Gibbs grunted and grimaced in imitation of a smile.

"I love you." Tony breathed in Gibbs' scent, nuzzling the still fresh fabric.

Gibbs kept sanding but Tony knew Gibbs loved him too.

 

Later in bed Tony reattached the ear. He kissed Gibbs goodnight and drifted off to sleep. Gibbs watched Tony sleep with his dead blue eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

Silence

 

 

 

The silence was always there, but where Gibbs had actually spoken a little before his... transformation, he now touched Tony instead. A pat on the head, a hug. A kiss lacking in saliva but never passion. His blue eyes burned fiercely now and Tony knew a change was happening.

 

One day in bed Tony turned to face his lover.

 

"Jethro? How does it feel?"

 

"Mm. Mhh."

 

"Still can't talk I know but I know you understand. You're still my Jethro."

 

Gibbs nodded. Tony took his hand and cried a little. He felt Gibbs hand leave his and pet his hair.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> quotes in italics by Dave Matthews, Jud Crandall & Billy Joel respectively


End file.
